The Racing Queen
by chaylee69xD
Summary: Just little story I had running through my head. Tell me if you want more I want you guys to give me ideas for it so hope you like it . On temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

The Cyber-squad was on their way to a new adventure in Cyberspace. Matt was about to leave when he realized his older sister Rochelle aka Rocket, wasn't in the house. 'Maybe she's at a skate tournament, I know she had one today' he said to himself. But time was wasting and Mother B had a surprise for the squad. He walked through the the portal with his typical red backpack, and in seconds was standing in front of Mother B with Jackie and Inez at both of his sides. "So now that Matt is here can we know the surprise" Inez was jumping up and down with excitement. "Soon, but first head to Radopolis Slider wants to speak with you" the girls practically melted at the name. They both had crushes on him though Inez was 12, Jackie was 14, and Slider was 16. Apparently age didn;t matter to them.

They reached Radopolis and saw everyone seemed to be talking about something, that the racing Queen has returned. "Hey Inez do you know who this 'Racing Queen is" Jackie asked. "No, maybe its Dudicus' wife or something," she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe Slider has his sights set on her" Matt said jokingly. The girls ears blew with steam, they didn't like the thought of that. "Slider wouldn't go after someone who has the title of Queen, even if she is a Racer," Inez and Jackie turned and started off towards his garage. Matt walked after them laughing to himself. When they reached Sliders' Garage he was inside with his Dad working on something. "Hey Slider," Matt walked up to him and gave him a bro-hug. "Hey Inez, Hey Jackie" They girls were speechless. Puberty does miracles. He had gotten taller, his voice was deeper,and he was tanner. "What cha workin' on," Matt looked down at the plans on the table. Coop picked them up and put them on a bigger table . "It's a board, a very special board for a special client," he looked to Slider. Slider's cheek were bright red. "Ooooooooohhhhhhh, Slider's got a little crush" Matt punched his shoulder. "Kinda, she just came back from whatever she was doing," he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well what's her name," Inez was clenching her fists. "Well, I call her Rikki," he put his hands in his pockets. "Well we'll leave you to your work, we're gonna go watch the show," Matt pulled the girls outside and they walked to the Radopolis Stadium. "WELCOME TO THE RADOPOLIS TOURNAMENT." a man on the loud speaker yelled.  
"Well ladies lets find our seats," Matt lead the girls and Digit to their seats. After 10 minutes the show started. "Today we have on Bikes: BLAZE, CYCLO, AND CRASH." The three cyclist performed tricks, did races, and and did wild stunts. "Next in our Tournament on Skates: RAZOR, SPEEDELIA, AND TORNADO." After 30 minutes the last was up. "Now for the moment you've all be waiting for. AFTER 3 YEARS OF SOLITUDE, It's the Queen herself, RrrrrrrrrrrrrOCKEt" the crowd went nuts. A relatively tall girl came out with shades and a black with white lightning helmet on. "Wait, I know that helmet," Matt pondered. "Matt, isn't that your sister's board." She pointed to the skateboard that had the colors red, and metallic. "It looks an awful lot like it." She performed mind boggling tricks and she started up her rocket booster. "Can it be, is she really doing the Howling rocket X720." The crowd went silent and watched in awe. She went up 20 feet in the air, but she was stopped. "What the?" she said. A huge claw came out of the sky, and grabbed her. "How do you like that Radopolis, I've stolen your best racer. And she's all mine now." Matt, Diget and the girl stood up, "HACKER!" The crowd was in a panic, their precious Queen was back but was gone again. "Jackie, Inez we have to go get her," Matt was frantic. "Ooooh, does Matt have a crush" Inez mocked. "NO, WE JUST HAVE TO GET HER BACK!" They raced over to where the Grim Reaper had landed. "Let's go." They sneaked inside and climbed into the air ducts. They reached where Hacker was keeping Rocket. _"Come Rocket, you and I can rule Radopolis together as King and Queen_," she spat in his face. "_WHY WONT YOU SPEAK, ARE YOU MUTE." _Jackie looked through the vent, she was still wearing her helmet and sun glasses. "Uh guys, this thing can't hold all of our weight," the air duct was creaking and eventually broke. Hacker and the girl looked at them. "YOU, YOU CYBERLOSERS!, NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM TAKING HER AS MY BRIDE." "Hacker, don't make me call her." Hacker froze with terror. Didget's eye went wide, he knew who this was. "No please, I'll do anything just don't call her." She raised her arm in the air. "Ah ah ah ah," she sang into the air. A dark cloud appeared above her. A cackle came from the cloud and a figure appeared. "OOH HACKIE-POO."

Out of thin air the infamous red headed Wicked appeared out of thin air. "Oh my goodness Rocket you haven't called me in forever, glad to see your back. Anyway why have you called me?" "Your 'Hackie-Poo' is trying to marry me," her voice was muffled and the cyber-squad could barely hear it. "Oh, so you want a younger model Hackie, how about I just turn you into a toad?" Hacker looked half dead with fear. Wicked cast a spell that turned him into a toad. She put him in a jar "He wont be bothering you for a while, bye Rocket see you soon." ANd just like that she was gone. Didget walked over to her,"Welcome back Agent No.1." The squad looked dumbfounded. "Agent," Matt said. "Number," Jackie placed a hand on her head. "1" Inez looked like she was about to faint. "Yes sir-ie Rocket here was the very first cyber agent. She came here before you guys did. She left 3 years ago to tend to business." Matt finally spoke up, "Who is she though?" "Matt-ster you should already know, she's quite close with you." "WHat?" Rocket started to take off her helmet, her long blue hair cascaded down her shoulder, she had purple eyes and a tan complexion. "R-r Rochelle?" She held her helmet at her side, "Hey little bro."


	2. Chapter 2

Matt was on the floor dumbfounded, "R-rochelle, you you work for Mother B?" She set the helmet on a chair and pulled her brother up, "Sorry I didn't tell you, Mother Board recruited me when i was 10, over 6 years ago. When you guys started doing mission i did them sparingly. Then I had to leave because of school. But Mother B said I could always come back. And now i have." She smiled and hugged her brother and his friends. Inez held her head, "W-why weren't we informed about this Didget?" "Well, this was the surprise. Mother B wanted tto bring back her very first Cyber Agent." Didget flew up to her and they did a complicated handshake, "Welcome back Rikki," Inez and Jackie's eye were full of fire. "RIKKI!" Matt realize why they were mad. Rochelle's nickname was Rikki, and Slider had a crush on her. "YOUR RIKKI!" they were furious. "Yea what about it," she seemed so laid back and didn't really care that they were mad. "SLIDER LIKES YOU!" Rochelle didn't seem fazed by it "Well I would hope so, he is my boyfriend." Inez and Jackie collapsed Matt and Didget caught them before they hit the ground. "Rochelle you never told me about a boyfriend?"

"So, I don't tell you alot of things." Matt was getting annoyed, what secrets did his blue haired sister have. "By the way, how is he. I haven't seen him in about a month." "He's good he misses you, and so does Mother b," said Didget. "Well lets go see them." They traveled to Mother Board mission control. "Rochelle, it's so great to see my very first Cyber Agent again." "It's great to see you to mother board." Then Slider came in and saw a Person with blue hair talking to mothbe board. "Hey Matt who's that person." Matt looked at him like he committed a crime. "Do you not recognize her?" Slider just shook his head. "Slider, that's Rochelle, your girlfriend." Slider's eyes went wide, "R-rikki?!" Rocket turned her head to see her boyfriend. She ran up to him and he caught her in a close embrace. He kissed her hard and spoke between kisses. "I...missed...you...so much." She kpet kissing him. Inez and Jackie were blowibg smoke out their ears. "Ahem," they both coughed loudly. " oh yea," Slider set his blue haired beauty down. "Rochelle, you know why i called you back right." Mother Board asked. "Is he back as well," her tone of voice seemed to change instantly. "I'm afraid so," Mother Board seemed to be extremely worried. "Wait you mean HIM," SLider stood in front of Rochelle as if to protect her. "Mother B, who is Him?" Jackie questioned. "Yea who is this guy," Inez asked. "This person is an old accomplice of Rochelle's," Rochelle sunk her head. "Who is this guy," Matt had fire in his eyes, if they had hurt his sister they were gonna pay. "His name is Mega Byte, he was a good friend of mine until he found out about his past." "What was his past?" Matt asked very concerned. "Well I'll tell you the story..."

_LE TIME JUMP_

_"Mega Byte, mega byte wait up," 13 year old rochelle said running towards her friend. He seemed down, "Oh, hey Rocket." "What eating you?" Rochelle was very concerned for her green haired cyborg friend. "I just found out who my parents are." Rochelle was confused, "Shouldn't that be a good thing?" "If your father wasn't the most wanted man in all of Cyber Space. Then yea," he seemed so depressed it worried Rochelle. "You mean your dad is.." she trailed off. "Yea, Hacker. Apparently he had a one night stand with some girl and he totally forgot about her. And now 14 years later he wants me to come home and be his apprentice." Rochelle looked down at her feet. 'I never thought I would lose my first friend to the jerk Hacker.' "But he wants me to come back and then get married to someone," Rochelle looked to her friend with shock. "M-married," she stuttered. "Yea, someone who has lived their entire life a lie apparently. I don't know what he meant by that." "Well I have to go, see you later Byte." Byte was depressed beyond belief, 'Maybe it was best, she'd never even want to date a guy like me. She's a earthlie she probably has a boyfriend there anyway. But Rocket I'll try and stay good as long as your here' Those 2 never saw each other again.  
_

"Woah, so this is Hacker's kid." Inez said baffled. Rcohelle nodded slowly, "I never saw him again, but I got word that he turned completely evil when I left." She slid her hand into Slider's and put her head on his shoulder. "The reason that he's back is because of me," she started to cry. Slider held her in his arms and put his head on top of hers. She buried her head into his shirt, "Rochelle, it's not your fault" Matt said consolingly. She sniffed and Slider picked her up bridal style with her face still in his shirt. "Slider take her to her room on the top floor," Mother board ordered. "I will, come on Rikki lets go," he carried her to her room and went inside with her. "Mother Board how come she has a room here, is she that special to you." Mother Board was silent, 'She is very important to me,' she thought. "You 4 have rooms as well, Inez and Jackie are on floor 7 and Matt and Didget are on floor 8," she said as a drawer pooped out with 4 room keys. "Night Mother B," they all said walking off. "My poor baby, I hate to see her like this."

**UUUUUUUU what kind of connection does Mother B have with Rochelle. And will Rochelle get to see her first Cyber friend again. We'll find out next time on The Racing Queen.**


	3. Chapter 3

When everyone arrived at their rooms they saw little note cards on the beds, they each picked it up and read it,

_Get a good night sleep Cyber Squad you have a very important mission to attend to tomorrow_

_Sleep well, **Mother Board**_

"She's so sweet," Jackie said. They all got into sleep wear and none Cyber Squad members were asleep. Matt was sitting at the desk and thinking really hard, "How did I not know my own sister was a Cyber Agent," he pounded his head with a fist when Slider walked in. "Hey Matt," Matt jolted and waved at his friend. "Hey Sly, whats up?" "Well Mother B wouldn't let me share a room with Rikki so she told me if I could share a room with you," Matt nodded and Slider went to pull out the pull out couch. In the other room the 2 girls found a small periscope that led to the room below them. Jackie looked inside and immediately backed away beathless, "Jacks you ok?" Inez asked. Jackie pointed to it and started to blush. Inez looked in the periscope to see a shirtless Slider. "DYAH, JACKIE WHAT THE HECK, WE HAVE THE CLOSE THIS THING," Inez was blushing bright red. She closed it and the girls went off to sleep, the boys soon w followed. The only one awake was Rochelle, "Haaaa, I wonder how long I can keep them unaware." she slid into bed and drifted off to sleep.

_Rochelle was running, but she didn't see from what. She just knew she had to run. Her hair was flowing behind her, she was breathing hard._

_"GET BACK HERE ROCHELLE!" she turned her head and saw Matt. "Matty," she started to cry, "YOU LIED TO ME!" Rochelle's tears were racing down her cheeks and she turned and started to run again._

_"YOUR A LIAR, YOU MUST BE ERASED," she glanced back to see he was holding and huge bucket of magnetite. He poured it on to her "MATT NO!" _

SHe woke up covered in sweat and her cheeks wet with tears, "Thank god it was just a dream," she dried her cheeks and got dressed to meet Mother Board downstairs. She saw Inez and Jackie already in front of Mother B and Slider and Matt were behind her.

"Good morning everyone, are you ready for your mission," Mother Board asked. "Yes," the all said in unison. "Wait," Rochelle walked over to a closet a pulled out a black suit.

"WHat's that," the 3 of the earthlies asked. "My signature outfit," she raced in a room and came back out with what looked like a ninja suit on. She pulled up a piece of cloth that cover her mouth and nose. Leaving her blue and green eyes and dark blue hair out. She then tucked in some of her hair only leaving her top layer on the outside,(Think like Kouta from Baka and Test)

"Lets' go," she gave a tumbs up.

**GYAHHHHH FRIGGIN' WRITERS BLOCK W I know this chapter sucks but guuhhhhh **


End file.
